The present invention relates to a transmission device for transmission of a control force in a vehicle, an aircraft with a control system for actuating a control component, the use of a transmission device in an aircraft and a method for switching from a first transmission mode to a second transmission mode for actuation of a control component in a vehicle.
Control forces are used at various locations in vehicles in order to be able to drive or control different vehicle components. For this purpose transmission devices are used to generate the control force at a location spaced from or remote from the control component to be controlled within the vehicle. For example in aircraft, e.g. airplanes, control forces are provided for controlling aeronautical components and are transmitted by transmission devices to the element to be controlled. Particularly in the case of aircraft, depending upon the element to be controlled, a redundancy of the control system is desirable, and in many cases required. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,677 discloses a hydraulic cylinder, designed as a tandem cylinder, in order to have the necessary redundancy.
However, it has been shown that there is a need to provide a transmission device for transmission of a control force in a vehicle, which device is simpler to produce, cost-effective and also ensures redundancy.
This is achieved by a transmission device for transmission of a control force in a vehicle, by an aircraft with a control system for actuating a control component, by the use of a transmission device in an aircraft and by a method for switching from a first transmission mode to a second transmission mode for actuation of a control component in a vehicle according to one of the independent claims.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention a transmission device for transmission of a control force in a vehicle is provided, comprising a first force transmission point, a second force transmission point and a coupling unit disposed between the first and the second force transmission points. The coupling unit has a first side element, a second side element and a connecting element. The first and the second side elements are each rotatably connected at one end to the first force transmission point and are connected at the respective other end to the connecting element at a respective first or second connection point. The first and the second connection points on the connecting element are spaced apart from one another. At least the first side element has an element for altering the length of the side element. The second force transmission point is provided on the connecting element and is adjustable at least between a first and a second position, wherein the second force transmission point in the first position is disposed in the region of the first connection point and in the second position is disposed in the region of the second connection point.
According to a further aspect of the invention the vehicle is an aircraft, in particular an airplane.
According to a further aspect of the invention the transmission of force from the coupling unit to the second force transmission point takes place via the connecting element.
According to a further aspect of the invention the coupling unit is movable in such a way that the position of the second force transmission point is adjustable, preferably variable.
According to a further aspect of the invention the adjustability covers an area at least from the first to the second connection point.
According to a further aspect of the invention the transmission of force from the coupling unit to the first force transmission point takes place via the connection to the first and the second side elements.
According to a further aspect of the invention a guide element is provided on the connecting element, and the connecting element is movably retained in relation to the guide element between the first position and the second position, wherein the second force transmission point is formed on the guide element.
According to a further aspect of the invention a control rod is articulated on each of the force transmission points for transmitting the control force.
According to a further aspect of the invention the control rods are each retained in a linear guide so as to be movable in the rod direction.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the element for altering the length is an actuator. The actuator is, for example, an electromechanical actuator.
According to a further aspect of the invention the actuator is a fluid-mechanical actuator, for example a hydraulic operating cylinder or a compressed air cylinder.
According to a further feature of the invention the element for altering the length is a spring element.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention one end in each case of the first and of the second side elements is retained at a common retaining point on the first force transmission point.
According to a further aspect of the invention the first and the second side elements with the connecting element form a triangle on the basis of the attachment points.
According to a further aspect of the invention the side elements are linear or some other shape, for example curved.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the connecting element forms an arc of a circle, wherein the center point of the arc lies in the region of the common retaining point.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the second side element is of rigid construction. The coupling unit is movable between a first setting and a second setting, wherein in the first setting a transmission of force takes place in a region which is disposed in alignment with the connection of the first side element to the first force transmission point and the first connection point. In the second setting a transmission of force takes place in a region which is disposed in alignment with the connection of the second side element to the first force transmission point and the second connection point.
In this way it is possible to provide a combination of a conventional control and a fly-by-wire flight control, wherein, because of the movable coupling unit, the transmission device according to the invention makes available a kinematic design by which the redundancy necessary for safety is made possible.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, in the first position the control force in the transmission device is generated by the actuator, wherein in the second position the control force is generated by an actuating device which is provided outside the transmission device. The actuating device is for example a joystick.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the second side element also has an actuator for altering the length of the side element, wherein at least a third position is provided in which the transmission of force takes place in a region which lies in the middle between the first and the second connection points.
In this way a multiply redundant control system is made available, wherein it is ensured that failure of an actuator does not lead to a complete failure of the system, because a kinematic design is provided by the movable coupling unit, wherein the other one of the two actuators takes over the transmission of force. In other words, in spite of the failure of one actuator the same control characteristic is maintained as in the original state. In particular the same maximum deflection and also the rate of adjustment are maintained.
According to a further aspect of the invention the two actuators are each provided as an electromechanical actuator. For example, the two actuators are designed as electric spindle motors, wherein the spindle drives are designed for example to be self-locking.
According to a further aspect of the invention the actuators each have an actuating mechanism without redundancy. For example, the actuators each have a single fluid-mechanical circuit if the actuators are designed as fluid-mechanical operating members. For example, the two actuators are each designed as a simple fluid-mechanical operating cylinder, for example as a hydraulic operating cylinder.
According to a further aspect of the invention the two actuators each form a sub-system, wherein in the event of failure of a sub-system due to the possible alternation between the two sub-systems the same control characteristic is maintained as in the original state.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the third position forms a normal setting in which both actuators are actuated in order to generate the control force, wherein the first and the second settings each form a redundancy setting in which in each case only one of the two actuators generates the control force.
According to a further aspect of the invention a device for monitoring the two actuators is provided.
According to a further aspect of the invention at least one operating element is provided for moving the coupling unit.
According to a further aspect of the invention the monitoring device activates the at least one operating element in the event of failure or malfunction of an actuator.
The invention also comprises an aircraft. According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention an aircraft with a control system is provided for actuating a control component, wherein the control system has an input device for input of the control command, a control force generating device, a transmission system for transmission of the control force and at least one aeronautical control component. The transmission system has at least one transmission device according to one of the preceding embodiments and aspects of the invention.
According to a further aspect of the invention the control component is provided for the primary flight control.
According to a further aspect of the invention the control component is provided for the secondary flight control.
For example, the control component can be used for the primary and the secondary flight control.
For example, the control component of the primary flight control has, in particular, an elevator, a rudder or an aileron. The control component of the secondary flight control has, for example, a spoiler or a landing flap.
The invention also comprises the use in an aircraft of a transmission device according to one of the embodiments and features of the invention described above.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the use also comprises use in an aircraft which has an at least partially fly-by-wire-flight control.
According to a further feature of the invention the transmission device is used not in an aircraft but in a vehicle, for example a road vehicle or water craft, wherein the vehicle has an at least partially drive-by-wire control.
The invention relates to the actuation of a control component. According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention a method is provided for switching from a first transmission mode to a second transmission mode for actuation of the control component in a vehicle, wherein for transmission of a control force a transmission device according to one of the previously described embodiments or features is provided, wherein the method comprises the following steps:
a) disposing the second force transmission point in a normal setting, in which an alteration in length effected by the at least one element for altering the length can be transmitted to the second force transmission point;
b) generating a control force by a control force generating device and transmission of the control force in a first mode, wherein the second force transmission point is disposed in the normal setting, and wherein the control force is generated by at least one element for altering the length or an actuator in the first side element;
c) displacing the connecting element in such a way that the second force transmission point is disposed in a redundancy setting, in which in the event of malfunction of an element for altering the length or of an actuator in one of the side elements the control force can be transmitted by the other one of the two side elements to the second force transmission point; and
d) generating a control force by a control force generating device and transmission of the control force in a second mode, wherein the second force transmission point is disposed in the redundancy setting.
According to a further aspect of the invention the steps are carried out in an aircraft, in particular an airplane.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the second side element is of rigid construction. In a first mode in step b) the control force is generated by the actuator in the first side element, and in the second mode in step d) the control force is generated by an actuating device which is provided outside the transmission device.
According to a further aspect of the invention the actuator is supported on one side, for example outside the transmission device, in order to be able to apply or transfer the control force to the other side of the actuator.
According to a further aspect of the invention the second force transmission point is disposed in the normal setting in the first position. Moreover, the second force transmission point is disposed in the redundancy setting in the second position.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the second side element also has an actuator for altering the length of the side element, i.e., a first actuator is provided in the first side element, and a second actuator is provided in the second side element. The force transmission point is adjustable in at least one third position, wherein the transmission of force takes place in a region which lies in the middle between the first and the second connection points. In a first mode in step b) the control force is generated by both actuators, and in the second mode in step d) the control force is generated by only one of the two actuators.
According to a further aspect of the invention the second force transmission point is disposed in the normal setting in the third position. In the redundancy setting the second force transmission point is disposed in the first or second position.
According to a further aspect of the invention the two actuators act in parallel in step b).
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the two actuators are monitored during the transmission of the control force in step b), wherein in the event of a malfunction of one of the two actuators an operating element is activated by which the displacement in step c) is carried out.
According to a further aspect of the invention the displacement takes place depending on the detected malfunction.
According to a further aspect of the invention, in the event of a reduced control force of one of the two actuators, the connecting element is displaced in such a way that the geometric (lever) ratios represent the force ratio between the intact and the defective or unsatisfactorily functioning actuator, or correspond to this ratio.
It may be pointed out that the features of the embodiments and aspects of the devices also apply to embodiments of the method and use of the devices and vice versa. Moreover, those features in respect of which this is not explicitly mentioned can be freely combined with one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.